Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbara Berry est le personnage féminin principal de Glee. Elle est considérée comme la capitaine du club. Elle est interprétée par Lea Michele. Biographie Jeune fille bourrée de talent, Rachel est à l'affut de toute opportunité la rapprochant de son rêve absolu: la gloire. Elle devient donc en toute logique un des membres les plus actifs du Glee Club. Ses deux pères lui ont donné le prénom de Rachel en référence à Rachel Green, de la série populaire Friends. '' Rachel met toujours un sticker en forme d'étoile dorée après son nom pour signifier sa détermination à devenir elle même une star de Broadway. Elle est malheureusement peu populaire dans son école et très peu de personnes l'apprécient, à cause de son perfectionnisme et de son ambition démesurée. Les pompom girls et les joueurs de football se moquent régulièrement et ouvertement d'elle. Elle a souvent l'impression que son talent n'est pas reconnu, en particulier par Will, le professeur en charge de la chorale. Selon elle, il fait tout pour saboter sa carrière, en n'écoutant pas ses propositions ou en donnant ses solos à d'autres membres du groupe. Saison 1 Rachel décide de rejoindre le Glee club car elle pense qu'il pourra être le tremplin qui la mènera sur le chemin de la gloire. Pour elle, il est impensable qu'une autre personne interprète les solos ; c'est pourquoi lorsque Mr Shcuester décide de donner sa chance à Tina en lui offrant le solo de West Side Story, Rachel, outrée, claque la porte du Glee club pour rejoindre la comédie musicale de Sandy Ryerson, l'ancien coach de la chorale. Elle réintègre le club avant les sélections communales, grâce à l'intervention de Finn. Au fil des épisodes, Finn lui fait peu à peu prendre conscience qu'elle doit penser un peu plus à l'équipe et un peu moins à ses ambitions personnelles. Même si elle n'est pas très appréciée au sein de la chorale, Rachel prend très à coeur son rôle de leader (autoproclamé). Tout au long de la saison, elle tente de trouver des idées pour pousser le groupe vers le haut, même si ses conseils ne sont pas toujours appréciés. C'est cependant elle qui sera la chanteuse vedette des sélections régionales en menant la chanson [[Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)|''Don't Stop believin']] et en chantant Faithfully en duo avec Finn. Côté coeur, Rachel tombe très vite très amoureuse de Finn et tente de le séduire à travers leurs duos, mais Finn sort avec Quinn et ne compte pas la quitter, surtout lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle est enceinte. Déçue, Rachel a une brève aventure avec Puck, puis se tourne vers Jesse, le charismatique leader de la chorale rivale, les Vocal Adrenaline. Trahie par ce dernier, elle réussit finalement à faire tomber Finn dans ses bras. C'est également durant cette saison que Rachel en apprendra plus sur ses origines. En effet, elle n'avait jusque là pas la moindre idée de qui était sa mère biologique, préférant s'imaginer être la fille d'une star de comédie musicale de Broadway. Cependant, grace à l'intervention de Jesse, elle apprendra que sa mère biologique est en fait Shelby Corcoran, le coach des Vocal Adrenaline. Saison 2 (en cours) A la rentrée, dans Objectif New-York, lors de l'interview de Jacob on apprend qu'elle sort avec Finn depuis les Régionales. Elle approuve le choix de Will de recruter de nouveaux membres pour se préparer à affronter les Vocal Adrenaline. Durant Empire State of Mind, elle remarque qu'une élève les observe attentivement : Sunshine, une nouvelle élève d'originaire des Philippines. Elle la rencontre lorsqu'elle pose des affiches pour le Glee Club et remarque son talent lorsqu'elles chantent Telephone ensemble, duo interrompu par Sue. Elle lui dit qu'elle la recontactera pour lui donner l'heure des auditions. Cependant, de peur qu'elle lui vole sa place, elle l'envoie dans un ancien de camp de junkies. Sa supercherie sera découverte et elle ira s'excuser auprès de sa rivale. Lors de l'audition de Sunshine, elle semble cripsée. Le Glee Club la blamera lorsque Sunshine partira chez les Vocal Adrenaline, la rendant en partie responsable. Elle avouera à Finn avoir fait ça par amour pour les autres, mais Finn ne la croit pas. Elle a en réalité fait ça pour elle. Elle part à l'auditorium pour chanter What I Did For Love avant de faire des excuses. Lors de son rendez-vous chez le dentiste lors de Toxic, sous anesthésie, elle se met à rêver qu'elle chante ...Baby One More Time en étant habillé en tenue "sexy". Le lendemain, elle vient au lycée dans la même tenue, ce qui semble particulièrement à Jacob Ben Israel. Dans le même temps, elle avoue à Finn être soulagée qu'il ne soit plus dans l'équipe de football. Mais lorsqu'il rejoint de nouveau l'équipe elle n'est pas d'accord et elle semble vouloir l'en empêcher. Cependant elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'aurait pas du essayer de le contrôler et lui chanter The Only Exception. Elle soutient Kurt lorsque son père se trouve dans le coma dans Le Croque-Messie, allant jusqu'à chanter pour Burt Papa, Can You Hear Me? Tous ces évenements font réflechir Rachel, qui va essayer de développer un peu plus son esprit d'équipe. Lors de Duels De Duos, elle laisse la victoire du concours de duo à Sam et Quinn afin de ressouder les liens entre les membres du Glee Club. Elle interpretera un duo avec Kurt Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy lorsque celui-ci sera déçu du comportement de Rachel. Elle a de plus été touchée par sa solitude quand il a chanté Le Jazz Hot. Elle obtient le rôle de Janet dans Le Rocky Horror Glee. Dans le même temps, elle aide Finn à accepter son corps. Elle est peu présente dans Premiers Baisers, mais elle chante tout de même un solo dans Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. Elle décide de reprendre le Glee Club lorsque Will tombe malade dans Chantons Sous La Pluie, idée qui ne plaira pas aux autres, surtout à Santana. Dans un premier temps, elle n'accepte pas les idées de Holly Holliday, la remplaçante de Will, qui consiste à s'amuser. Elle préférait se concentrer sur les Sélections. Cependant elle change d'avis et chantera même Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag avec elle.thumb|150px|Lors de la réunion entre filles Dans Mariages, elle réunit les filles du Glee Club qui ont un petit-ami dans l’équipe du football et les convainct de demander aux garçons de prendre la défense de Kurt contre Dave Karofsky. Cependant, Finn est le seul à refuser car il a peur de perdre son poste de quaterback. Elle lui avoue qu’il ne l’a jamais autant déçue. Au mariage de Carole et Burt, elle danse joyeusement avec Finn. Dans Désaccords Majeurs, Rachel est scandalisée par le fait que Will donne le duo des Sélections à Sam et Quinn. Elle apprend de plus que Finn a couché avec Santana alors qu’il lui avait dit le contraire (La puissance de Madonna). Elle proteste contre Will en arrivant à la répétition avec du scotch sur la bouche, ce qui énerve son professeur. Elle renonce alors à son solo et accepte d’aider Kurt a otenir le sien chez les Warblers. Elle lui conseille de chanter Don’t Cry For Me Argentina et chante dans en duo fictif avec lui. Les New Directions finissent premiers ex-aequo avec les Warblers aux Sélections. Pendant la compétition, Rachel apporte ouvertement son soutien à Kurt et sa Glee Club. A la fin de l’épisode, elle pardonne à Finn mais il rompt avec elle quand il apprend qu’elle l’a trompé avec Puck. Rachel donne son solo sur Dog Days Are Over à Mercedes et Tina. Dans A Very Glee Christmas, elle essaye de récupérer Finn. Elle lui donne rendez-vous dans l’auditorium qu’elle a décoré pour Noël, mais quand Finn comprend où elle veut en venir il quitte la salle. Un peu plus tard, quand Sue vole tous les cadeaux que le Glee Club voulait donner à des enfants, elle dit à Finn qu’ils doivent faire quelque chose en temps que co-capitaine de la chorale. Ils vont acheter un sapin et chantent Last Christmas ensemble. Ils s’embrassent à la fin mais Finn la repousse et lui dit qu’il n’est pas encore près à la pardonner. Il rompt officiellement avec elle. Elle passe Noël chez Will avec le reste des New Directions. Dans The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, elle fait une démonstration devant les joueurs de football en chantant Need You Now avec Puck. Elle chante en réalité avec lui pour rendre Finn jaloux. C’est aussi elle qui a l’idée de rejoindre l’équipe de football quand une partie des joueurs démissionnent. Dans Silly Love Songs, elle court toujours après Finn. Alors que Finn monte un stand de baisers, elle annonce son intention à Kurt et Mercedes de lui donner 100$ pour qu’il l’embrasse cent fois et retombe amoureux d’elle. Mercedes lui dit qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’un homme pour réussir dans la vie. Mais quand Finn l’embrasse sur la joue elle reconnait qu’elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Un peu plus tard, Quinn et Finn s’embrassent dans l’auditorium et se refilent la mononucléose. Rachel prend soin de lui et chante Firework. Elle accepte alors l’idée qu’elle peut être géniale avec ou sans petit-ami. Dans Comeback, Finn tente de séduire Quinn, ce qui agace Rachel. Mais elle déclare qu’elle en a assez des garçons et qu’elle veut se concentrer sur sa carrière. Afin de devenir populaire, elle paie Brittany pour qu’elle s’habille comme elle. Cependant, les choses ne se passent pas comme elle avait prévu et c’est Brittany qui profite de sa nouvelle popularité. Quand Sue rejoint le Glee Club, elle essaye de semer la zizanie en montant Rachel et Mercedes l’une contre l’autre. Elle organise une compétition de divas sur Take Me Or Leave Me. Les deux filles chantent d’abord en compétition, mais finissent en un duo amical. A la fin de l’épisode, Rachel propose d’écrire une chanson originale pour les Régionales. Son idée est unanimement rejetée par les autres membres, mais Finn vient lui dire peu après qu’elle a raison. Dans Blame It On The Alcohol, Rachel travaille sur sa chanson originale pour les Régionales. Elle présente à Finn My Headband, une chanson à propos de son bandeau, mais il l’arrête pour lui dire que sa chanson craint vraiment. Rachel est d’accord et reconnait qu’elle a besoin de devenir une femme et de vivre des aventures dont elle pourrait parler dans ses chansons. Elle accepte la proposition de Puck d’organiser une soirée arrosée chez elle, et offre à tout le monde deux verres de vin. Mais alors que ses amis commencent à quitter la soirée, elle se laisser persuader par Puck d’ouvrir le bar de ses pères. Tous les New Directions, sauf Finn et Kurt qui est venu avec Blaine, sont rapidement souls. Finn décrit à Rachel les différents états d’esprit dans lesquels sont leurs amis quand ils boivent, et lui dit qu’elle a tout de la fille en manque. Ils jouent ensuite tous au jeu de la bouteille et Rachel échange un long baiser avec Blaine sous le nez de Kurt. Ils chantent ensuite Don’t You Want Me en duo. Quelques jours plus tard, elle rappelle Blaine et lui propose de sortir avec elle. Il accepte et leur rendez-vous se passe bien. Kurt essaye de la convaincre qu’elle souffrira si elle tombe amoureuse d’un garçon gay et qu’il n’y aura jamais d’alchimie entre eux. Mais Rachel fait le pari qu’il y en aura et décide d’embrasser Blaine sobre pour le prouver à Kurt. A la fin de l’épisode, elle embrasse Blaine mais celui-ci se déclare 100% gay. Rachel est contente malgré tout car elle a enfin trouvé de l’inspiration pour écrire sa chanson. Lors de l’assemblée du lycée, Brittany vomit sur Rachel, et celle-ci avoue qu’elle se sent tellement mal qu’elle ne boira plus jamais. Dans Sexy, Rachel participe à une réunion du club d’abstinence avec Quinn. Avec Quinn, Puck, Emma et Carl elle chante Afternoon Delight pour promouvoir l’abstinence. Emma n’avais pas compris que la chanson parlait de sexe, et, humiliée, Rachel quitte la scène en courant Dans Original Song, elle présente à Finn une nouvelle chanson originale, Only Child. Finn admet qu'elle est mieux que My Headband mais qu'elle a besoin de chercher encore plus profondément en elle pour avoir accès à des sentiments sincères. Quinn, jalouse de la bonne entente entre Finn et Rachel, décide de devenir la meilleure amie de cette dernière pour pouvoir la surveiller de près. Rachel propose une nouvelle fois à la chorale de chanter des chansons originales pour les Régionales, mais les autres refusent encore. Cette fois cependant, Quinn est de son côté et propose même de l'aider. Mais Rachel surprend un peu plus tard Quinn et Finn en train de parler de leur relation dans le couloir et demande des comptes à Quinn dans l'auditorium. Quinn admet qu'elle est en couple avec Finn et conseille à Rachel de laisser tomber avec lui. Mais elle refuse, et Quinn se montre très dure avec elle. Elle écrit Get It Right pour Finn. Avant de monter sur scène elle dit à Finn d'écouter chaque mot car elle pense réellement ce qu'elle a écrit. Lors de sa prestation, Finn est très touché par la chanson et lui sourit. Ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à la fin de Loser Like Me, sous les yeux de Quinn qui cache mal sa jalousie. Rachel gagne les Régionales 2011 avec les New Directions. A la fin de l'épisode, elle reçoit un trophée de la part de ses camarades et, visiblement émue, elle les remercie d'avoir cru en elle. Dans A Night of Neglect, Rachel se considère comme une artiste négligée et décide de chanter My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion. Elle pense que Sunshine est une espionne et essaye d'en convaincre le reste des New Directions, mais ils refusent de la croire car Sunshine promet de leur rapporter beaucoup d'argent, ce qui leur permettrait d'aller aux Nationales à New York. Finn et Quinn envoient Rachel parler à Mercedes qui se prend soudainement pour une diva. Elle lui parle en tête à tête dans sa voiture et la convainc de venir chanter lors du concert de bienfaisance. Quand Mercedes demande à Rachel pourquoi elle est une plus grande star qu'elle, celle-ci répond qu'elle ne pense qu'à sa carrière et qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent d'elle. Rachel refuse de chanter après Mercedes, lui offrant ainsi le final du spectacle. Dans Born This Way, Finn brise par inadvertance le nez de Rachel lors d'une répétition. Le médecin lui annonce que son nez est cassé, et qu'en le réparant il peut lui faire une rhinoplastie. Rachel envisage d'accepter la chirurgie esthétique, et en informe les New Directions. Quinn l'accompagne au rendez-vous suivant car Rachel veut que son nez serve de modèle et elles chantent I Feel Pretty/Unpretty ensemble. Tous les New Directions lui disent que refaire son nez est une mauvaise idée, mais elle décide de le faire malgré tout. Puck vient la voir et lui demande de lui accorder une heure de son temps. Elle le rejoint dans le centre commercial où il l'attend aevc Kurt. Ils dansent sur Barbra Streisand avec les autres New Directions, car ils veulent que Rachel s'inspire de cette chanteuse, connue pour sa voix et pour la taille de son nez qu'elle a toujours refusé de refaire. Quand le Glee Club se prépare à chanter Born This Way, elle leur annonce qu'elle a annulé son intervention. Elle les rejoint au milieu de leur performance avec un tee-shirt "Nose". Dans l'épisode Rumors, elle demande à Sam de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année mais il refuse en lui disant qu'il n'ira pas. Elle n'est pas vraiment convaincue par ses explications. Elle tente toujours de récupérer Finn et essaye de provoquer une rupture avec Quinn en s'appuyant sur les rumeurs du Muckraker, le journal du lycéen qui disent que Sam a des rendez-vous secrets avec une ancienne cheerleader blonde. Elle essaye espionne Sam avec Finn mais c'est Kurt qu'ils voient sortir de sa chambre de motel. De plus, elle reconnait une veste de Kurt que Sam porte. Quand elle va parler à celui-ci, il nie et lui conseille de se concentrer sur les Nationales plutôt que sur des ragôts. Un peu plus tard, c'est Quinn qu'ils surprennnent avec Sam. Elle lui chante Go Your own Way pour Finn qui l'accompagne à la batterie ce qui rend Quinn jalouse. A la fin de la chanson, Sam est contraint d'avouer qu'il vit dans le motel parce que sa famille est ruinée et que Kurt et Quinn lui apportent seulement de l'aide. Confus, Rachel et Finn vont s'excuser auprès de Sam, rencontrent son frère et sa soeur, et lui apportent la guitare qu'il avait du vendre. Elle participe au numéro de groupe Don't Stop et danse avec le frère et la soeur de Sam. Dans l'épisode The Prom Queen, elle console Mercedes qui ne veut plus aller au bal parce qu'elle n'a pas de cavalier. Elle lui propose d'y aller avec elle et toutes les deux vont demander à Sam de les accompagner. Elles ont trouvé un arrangement pour qu'il puisse trouver un costume à moindre coup. Alors qu'elle est en train de répéter Rolling In The Deep dans l'auditorium, Jesse revient et lui explique qu'il est désolé pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle lui pardonne et accepte qu'il l'accompagne au bal avec Mercedes et Sam, en ami. Finn est jaloux que Jesse soit de retour. Elle lui répond cela ne le regarde plus et que si elle sort avec Jesse, elle espère que Finn la soutiendra comme elle l'a fait avec Quinn, même si cela la rend triste. Lors du bal, elle chante Jar Of Hearts sans quitter Finn des yeux, et lui la regarde tout au long de la chanson. Plus tard dans la soirée, il est jaloux de la voir se rapprocher de Jesse et déclanche une bagarre. Rachel essaye de s'interposer mais Sue vire les deux garçons de la soirée. Dans les toilettes, après l'élection de Kurt comme reine de promo, Quinn gifle Rachel et lui dit que c'est de sa faute si elle n'a pas été élue, car les gens savent que Finn préfererait être avec elle. Quinn s'excuse cependant juste après et lui avoue qu'elle est terrifiée par son futur. Rachel soutient Kurt pendant son couronnement et est la première à applaudir à la blague qu'il lance. Dans Funeral, elle est la seule à apprécier l'arrivée de Jesse comme assistant de Will. Finn propose à Will de chanter en duo avec elle, et si Jesse est d'accord sur le choix de la chanteuse, il ne veut pas de Finn. Il propose de faire passer des auditions pour définir qui est le meilleur chanteur du groupe et de construire la performance du groupe autour, comme le font les Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel s'inscrit à l'audition avec Santana, Kurt et Mercedes, mais Finn ne s'inscrit pas pour protester contre les méthodes de Jesse et parce qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Rachel chante My Man, et, pour la première fois depuis le début des essais, Jesse avoue qu'il est bluffé. Ce dernier décide de convaincre Will (qui a le dernier mot sur les auditions) de choisir Rachel. Il vient lui annoncer qu'elle a obtenu le solo dans l'auditorium et l'embrasse sous les yeux de Finn qui, récemment séparé de Quinn, arrivait avec une fleur à la main. A la fin de l'épisode, Rachel perd son solo quand Will décide finalement de faire une prestation de groupe. Performances En Solo Saison 1 *On My Own (L'effet Glee) *Take a Bow (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Taking Chances (Droit au But) *Cabaret (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Crush (La musique adoucit les moeurs) *Don't Rain On My Parade (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Gives You Hell (Fuis moi, je te suis) *The Climb (Trouver sa voix) Saison 2 *What I Did For Love (Objectif New-York) *...Baby One More Time (Toxic) *The Only Exception (Toxic) *Papa, Can You Hear Me ? (Le Croque-Messie) *Merry Christmas Darling (A Very Glee Christmas) *O Holy Night (A Very Glee Christmas) (Album Studio, non utilisé dans l'épisode) *Firework (Silly Love Songs) *Get It Right (Original Song) *Go Your Own Way (Rumors) *Jar Of Hearts (The Prom Queen) *My Man (Funeral) En Duo Saison 1 *Maybe This Time (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) avec April *No Air (Minorité report) avec Finn *Defying Gravity (Les chaises musicales) avec Kurt *Endless Love (La musique adoucit les moeurs) avec Will *Smile (Lily Allen) (Promotion matelas) avec Finn *Hello (Fuis moi, je te suis) avec Jessie *Borderline/Open Your Heart (La puissance de Madonna) avec Finn *Dreamed A Little Dream (Le misérable) avec Shelby *Poker Face (Complètement GaGa) avec Shelby *Faithfully (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *Telephone (Objectif New-York) avec Sunshine *Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Duels De Duos) avec Finn *With You I'm Born Again (Duels De Duos) avec Finn *Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Duels De Duos) avec Kurt *Dammit, Janet (Le Rocky Horror Glee) avec Finn *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Chantons Sous La Pluie) avec Holly *Don't Cry for Me Argentina (Désaccords Majeurs) avec Kurt *Need You Now (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) avec Puck *Take Me Or Leave Me (Comeback) avec Mercedes *Don't You Want Me (Blame It On The Alcohol) avec Blaine *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Born This Way) avec Quinn *Rolling In The Deep (The Prom Queen) avec Jesse En Groupe Saison 1 *Don't Stop Believin' (L'effet Glee) *Push It (Tout le monde adore le disco) *Somebody To Love (Le talent n'a pas d'âge) *Halo/Walking On Sunshine (Vitamine D) *Keep Holding On (Minorité report) *Imagine (De la poudre aux cheveux) *Jump (Promotion matelas) *Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Promotion matelas) *You Can't Always Get What You Want (Tragédie en sous-sol) *My Life Would Suck Without You (Tragédie en sous-sol) *Hello, Goodbye (Fuis moi, je te suis) *Express Yourself (La puissance de Madonna) *Like A Virgin (La puissance de Madonna) *Like A Prayer (La puissance de Madonna) *Run Joey Run (La mauvaise réputation) *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (La mauvaise réputation) *One (Trouver sa voix) *Bad Romance (Complètement GaGa) *Any Way You Want It / Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' (Rhapsodie) *Don't Stop Believin' (Rhapsodie) *To Sir, With Love (Rhapsodie) Saison 2 *Empire State of Mind (Objectif New-York) *Toxic (Toxic) *One of Us (Le Croque-Messie) *There's a Light (Over at the Frankenstein Place) (Le Rocky Horror Glee) *Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Premiers Baisers) *Marry You (Mariages) *Last Christmas (A Very Glee Christmas) *Deck The Rooftop (A Very Glee Christmas) (Album Studio, non utilisée dans l'épisode) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (A Very Glee Christmas) (Album Studio, non utilisée dans l'épisode) *Thriller / Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) *Sing (Comeback) *Afternoon Delight (Sexy) *Loser Like Me (Original Song) Anecdotes *﻿Elle s'appelle Rachel Berry du nom d'une fille qui allait en cours avec Brad Falchuk. Galerie RachelKurtMakeover.png|Kurt conseille Rachel Copia de tumblr lgadpsf0BH1qevvk7.gif RachelCleaning.png Rachel and the Cheerios.jpg Episode 2.PNG|"Take A Bow" 1x05 13.jpg|Durant "Somebody To Love" (Episode 105) 1x05 8.jpg 1x05 3.jpg 180px-Gleebowlinkiss.jpg 191px-Finn-and-Rachel-1x13-glee-9302626-429-714.jpg 251px-Glee-1x12-Rachel-Berry-Finn-Hudson-Promo-05 mid.jpg 423px-Glee Wallpaper 8.jpg 486591925.jpg 589px-Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12751592-1250-866.jpg Lllllllllllllolllllllllllllllllllllllu.jpg Spl174036 021.jpg Tumblr kumrp24Pg11qavl3no1 400.jpg Pilot01.jpg Glee-maybe-this-time.jpg Eclipse.png Sing.jpg Theclimb.jpg|"The Climb" rachel 02.jpg Rachel 03.jpg Rachel 04.jpg Rachel 05.jpg Rachel 06.jpg Rachel 08.jpg Rachel 09.jpg|Durant "Keep Holding On" Rachel 10.jpg|Le "Puckleberry" 1x10 1.jpg 1x10 13.jpg 1x10 14.jpg Rachel 11.jpg|Durant "Hair/Crazy In Love" Rachel 12.jpg Rachel 13.jpg Rachel 14.jpg|"Gives Your Hell" Rachel 15.jpg Rachel 16.jpg Rachel 18.jpg Rachel 19.jpg|Rachel découvre la Glist Rachel 20.jpg Rachel 21.jpg|Une annonce qui va les rendre "Gaga" Rachel 22.jpg|"Faithfully" au Regional Rachel 23.jpg|Rachel s'excuse auprès de Finn Rachel 24.jpg|"What I Did For Love" Rachel 25.jpg Rachel 26.jpg Rachel 27.jpg|Duo Finn/Rachel Rachel 28.jpg Rachel 29.jpg|Pour le "Rocky Horror Glee" Rachel 30.jpg Rachel 31.jpg 2x12 3.jpg Rachel 32.jpg|Que fait Rachel ? Rachel 032.jpg Rachel 33.jpg|"Get It Right" Rachel 34.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 35.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 37.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 38.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 39.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 40.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 41.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 42.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 43.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 44.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 45.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 47.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 48.jpg|Promo Saison 1 Rachel 49.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 50.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 51.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachel 52.jpg|Poster Saison 1 Rachelberry.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 53.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 54.jpg|Promo Saison 2 Rachel 55.jpg|Poster Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:Etudiant Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:New Directions